Tricking the Trickster
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Natasha decides to play a harmless April Fool's joke on Loki, only to have things not go as planned... Oneshot.


April first, otherwise known as the day Natasha Romanoff would once again trick the trickster. While Loki was gone in the morning (most likely pulling pranks on her teammates), she had time to put her own joke into gear. She had bought a pregnancy test which she defiled by drawing a pink plus sign onto. There was a part of her that thought it was going a bit too far, but Loki was sure to catch on seeing that it was April Fool's Day. Her goal was to catch him off guard for at least a second so she could feel satisfied with her prank. She hadn't managed to trick him since their first encounter aboard the helicarrier nearly a year ago. It was about time she changed that.

"Hey, Loki?" she called out, hiding the tiny plastic test behind her back. "Can we talk?" Natasha found the god in the living room, eyes glued to a book.

"Yes, darling?" Loki set a bookmark in place before setting his book aside.

Natasha took a seat beside him on the couch. "I had to visit the infirmary today. Something wasn't feeling right," she sighed, keeping a straight face.

"Were you injured on a mission?" he wondered with evident concern in his voice.

Natasha shook her head and presented the test to him. "I'm pregnant." Loki fell silent and she wondered if he saw through the façade. She gave him a second to think and recall that it was international pranking day, but his wide eyes told her that he wasn't putting two and two together. He knew what today was, right? "Loki?"

"A child?" he blinked. A proud grin formed across his lips. "Natasha, this is marvelous news!" Loki wrapped an arm around Natasha and pulled her against his chest. "I will have to tell Mother right away! She has been awaiting a grandchild, so this-."

"Loki," Natasha interrupted, rolling her eyes. "April Fool's!" she smirked.

The god's smile fell. He had no clue to what Natasha was referring to. "Is this a Midgardian ritual?"

"April first," she reminded him. His blank expression told her that he knew nothing. "C'mon, you've been hanging around the guys all day and Stark never pranked you?"

"You're not pregnant, then?"

The hurt in his voice made the assassin realize she took things too far. "I'm not…" She rubbed her thumb against the test, smudging the plus sign she had drawn. "I just wanted to mess with you… I didn't think you'd get upset…"

"There's no child?" Loki softly asked.

"You're that torn up?"

"No baby?"

Now he was getting annoying. "There's no baby, Loki. Sorry."

He glanced up at her beneath his lashes, staring at her like a kicked puppy.

"I said I'm sorry!" Natasha exclaimed.

"You're certain that you're not?"

"Loki, it's fake!" she groaned, shoving the piece of plastic in his face. "Do you want me to take the damn thing and prove it to you?" Loki gave her a betrayed look and she stormed off to the bathroom to humour him by actually taking the test.

"You know I want children. I am hurt that you would do this to me, Natasha," Loki commented as he stood outside the bathroom door. He decided to guilt trip her for her 'pranking' business. "You've tricked me, not to mention hurt my feelings," he added. "You can come out now…" He waited a moment, but there was no response. "Natasha?" He opened the door to find the red-head leaning against the counter, arms folded across her chest. She looked absolutely terrified, which further alarmed Loki. "Na-"

"It's positive," she stated, her voice shaky. "Maybe the marker made it say that. I think I'll just get another to be sure…"

"Positive?" Loki asked. "Does that mean we are having a baby after all?"

"This is karma biting me in the ass!" Natasha groaned. She swore in her native tongue and heard Loki begin to chuckle. "Loki, we're not ready for a kid!" she snapped, glaring up at the god.

Loki smirked and held up the test that now read with a minus sign. Natasha's eyes widened, further amusing the trickster. "I never would have guessed fooling you could be this simple…"

"_You _did that?" she gasped.

Loki arrogantly nodded. "A trick of the eyes, my darling."

Natasha straightened her composure before clenching her fist and punching Loki in the gut. "You _jackass!_" she shouted. "That scared the hell out of me!"

"Well, you hurt my feelings first," Loki managed, wincing in pain.

"Scaring me is worse!" she yelled.

"Well, I certainly hope you learned your lesson, darling," Loki playfully taunted. "There will be no fooling me twice…"

"Is that a challenge?" she smirked.

"You have a whole year to plan."

"Why save the tricks for just this one day?"

Loki began to chuckle. "Causing mischief every day will only wreak havoc…"

"So says the man who's a master of it," Natasha retorted, rolling her eyes before giving him a kiss.


End file.
